


Train Journeys

by croissantkatie



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the theme "summer" at <a>teaandsafehaven</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Journeys

Luke takes the train home for the summer, once he’s put all the bits and pieces away which he won’t need before next term starts. That and he can’t quite manage to haul everything on the train. If his Mum was picking him up, it would have been a different story. Luke had never thought that riding a train would be tinged with so much sadness. It was lucky that the trip from Oxford to London wasn’t too long.

As soon as he exited the station, having struggled to manoeuvre his rucksack through the turnstile for the third time on his journey, he was assaulted by two pairs of arms wrapping around him. He hugged Clyde and Rani back, beginning to feel slightly happier. It was easier to cope when he didn’t have to keep certain bits and pieces hidden.

Rani pulled back for a moment, smiling at the other two. “You can be mushy later, alright?” she told them, grinning. “Right now, we need to get inside before the heavens open.” She glanced up at the looming black clouds before grabbing hold of Luke’s arm and beginning to jog down the road as the first spots of rain began to hit the ground.


End file.
